


Hot and Cold

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just gonna leave this here, Implied Temperature Play, M/M, Multi, i was left unsupervised, implied Japanese Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Booker wants to get cuddled up in bed, Joe has other ideas.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hot and Cold

Snow, he remembered snow, he remembered the chill, remembered finally dropping onto the snow after getting down. He died trying to just catch his breath and lost count of how many more times he died before they found him tucked away in a shallow cave, barefoot, shivering and dying again. 

When he’d finally come back around they were tucked into an abandoned cabin, a fire was going, and he was tucked between the two now slumbering men. He would never admit it out loud but it felt nice to snuggle back into that warmth. They begrudged him this comfort every time they were in a place that was too cold for him to keep the nightmares away. It only grew, little touches and reassurances were added. Kisses not long after before staying in bed with them was something more permanent. 

“Come on, Basti, we can’t have you hibernating on the couch,” 

“So says you,” to prove a point he snuggled deeper into the blankets he had piled onto himself. 

“Come on, we have better ways to keep you warm and Joe has something of a surprise for you if you do,” Coaxed Nicky.

Getting up from the couch he brought his favorite of the blankets with him as he followed Nicky back to the room. Entering he saw Joe set up on the floor, a bowl of ice, a length of shibari rope, and a candle next to him. 

“I was hoping you’d let me warm you up tonight,”


End file.
